In cable systems and other transmission systems, sources of signal noise at a premise (e.g., a customer's home, a business location, etc.) have a dynamic nature. As such, the signal noise of that premise can change over time (e.g. hourly, daily, etc.). Current noise mitigation systems attempt to control signal noise by setting a noise threshold and blocking outgoing signals from premises when the noise is above the threshold. The noise threshold, however, is fixed regardless of the noise level and the signal level (e.g., signal-to-noise ratio). Such fixed thresholds can produce undesirable results. For example, the noise mitigation system may be activated even when a signal level is sufficiently high to communicate legitimate signal packets, but noise is above the fixed noise level threshold. Additionally, the noise mitigation system may not activate when there is low noise, but the signal level is not significantly higher than the noise level.